


Heartgazer

by skinnycherries



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnycherries/pseuds/skinnycherries
Summary: Tessa is tasked to bring the Heartgazer, a magical flower, to a royal wedding. In a journey full of danger, she meets Scott, who vows to protect her as she finishes her mission.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Tessa, Mistress Marina wants to see you.”   
The young woman with the bright green eyes looked up from her book and flicked a look of annoyance at the speaker. She had been studying the medicinal properties of different leaves with full concentration, trying to memorize each one.  
Kitty looked solemn as she whispered. “She has a visitor now. Looks like a very important one from the kingdom.”  
Tessa sighed, put the book back in the shelf and together, they went out of the little hut that served as the library. They were dressed similarly, a simple smock with a round neck, long sleeves and a skirt that reached to their knees, with the only difference being that Tessa’s was brown while Kitty’s was light blue. The colors marked their rank in the order: Kitty was a new apprentice while Tessa had been there for 10 years.  
Sunlight glinted in the mid-morning sky as the girls made their way towards an imposing gray brick house. Green was everywhere, sparkling from the grass path to the hills in the distance. Rows of fields dotted the landscape, along with women robed with varying colors working the land and the magical plants that they tended.  
Tessa knocked on the heavy wooden door of the house. One rap, a pause, followed by two consecutive raps. The door opened and both apprentices peered inside.   
“Come in Tessa,” Mistress Marina’s voice rang out. “You may go, Kitty.”  
The young girl pouted. “Tell me everything later,” she whispered to Tessa before she left.   
Inside the sparsely furnished receiving room, Tessa noted that there was a visitor wearing stately clothes and a cape. Mistress Marina sat a few feet apart from the guest, wearing her usual black smock and grim expression. “Lord Igor,” she nodded to the man, “This is Tessa Virtue, my apprentice. I believe she is highly qualified for the job you seek.”  
Lord Igor looked at Tessa from head to toe, seemingly unsure of the young woman’s ability.   
“She’s a good carer, Lord Igor,” Mistress Marina said. “Many special flowers have bloomed under her, one of them being the heartgazer. You know how difficult it is to cultivate the heartgazer, Lord Igor. Tessa has successfully cared for two of them.”  
Lord Igor’s eyes looked impressed as he appraised the young woman before him. “Very well, I trust you, Mistress Marina.” Lord Igor replied. “I will have a soldier come and fetch her the day after tomorrow.”  
Tessa’s heart leapt. She had not left the sisterhood since she came here. How had the world outside changed, she wondered. She was fearful and yet excited, her numerous thoughts swirling in her head that she missed Lord Igor’s leaving.  
“Tessa,” Mistress Marina said with a faint smile on her lips. “I’ve just assigned you on a trip. You can do it, can you?” Her voice was gentle.  
Tessa nodded. “Wha..what is the trip about, Mistress Marina?”  
“Prince Charles and Princess Meryl are getting married two weeks from now, and they have bought a heartgazer to bless their marriage. You are tasked to bring the flower safely to the palace for their wedding day.”  
Tessa looked dazed.  
“I trust you for this task, because I’ve seen you care for the flowers. I know you can keep the flower alive during the journey.”  
“But Mistress Marina, if I may ask,” Tessa quickly said, fearing the older woman’s anger. “I don’t know if I can. I…”  
“You are afraid.” Mistress Marina nodded. “But you still have to go out and try. There is courage in you.”

\-----  
The girls clustered around her as Tessa told them her news.  
“What? You’ve been chosen to go? What an honor!” Gaby exclaimed.  
“How did you grow your flowers anyway? Your peonies have that shiny rainbow glaze on their petals. Your heartgazer is so white it’s almost translucent. Please tell me,” Kaitlyn begged.  
Tessa kept quiet. How could she tell them that every time she watered her flowers she thought about a certain boy with a sharp long nose and warm hazel eyes? They were not allowed to think about men; they were supposed to keep themselves pure. But she could not forget him after all these years, even after being forced to join the sisterhood by her family.   
“Mistress Marina doesn’t just choose anyone.” Gaby sighed. “It means I have to work harder. I’m so jealous Tessa.”  
“You will have your chance too, Gaby.” Tessa felt a mix of fear and excitement. “I must go and prepare.”  
“But Tessa, some of them never came back.” Kitty shivered.   
“Some of them do. Ask Joanne. She came back.” Gaby countered.  
“She’s not the same anymore when she returned,” Kaitlyn said flatly. Their joyful atmosphere turned somber; none of them wanted to talk about the screams and rages Joanne threw in her room when the night settled over the plantation. Nobody knew what exactly happened to the poor girl when she returned injured and bloody last year, though Mistress Marina had been patiently healing her.  
“Take a lot of weapons, Tessa,” Gaby said. “and healing potions.”  
“And the charms book,” Kaitlyn added.  
“We’ll help you prepare.” Kitty nodded.  
They most likely overpacked, Tessa gritted inwardly on the day of departure. Her bag was heavy that she grunted with the effort of carrying it. There was also the other package—the precious heartgazer encased in a hardened glass case, and bound tightly with cloth. Mistress Marina had drilled into her the chants and magic in caring for the flower during the journey.  
“Be careful, Tessa. So many people desire the heartgazer that they will kill to have it. So it is well that the journey will only take three days for you. Now go, Tessa. The guard is waiting outside the border of our grounds.”  
She was not surprised to see her friends waiting for her at the border, standing near the tall pine tree that marked the entrance of the fields. They all crowded around her, hugging her close. She could see the fear and concern in their eyes.  
“I’ll be back, I promise you.” Tessa looked at her friends one last time. “Take care. And don’t forget to water my flowers.”


	2. Scott meets Tessa

Scott gave a final bang on the horseshoe before placing it on the counter in front of his master. “Master Patch, will this do?”

Patch peered at the horseshoe before shrugging. “Looks fine to me. But I won’t know what they’ll say.” The blacksmith went back to checking his hammer.

Scott looked away, disgusted. “I give up. If they complain about the shape or the thickness or the color I’m not doing it again.” 

The older man chuckled. “Lord Dube is very picky about his things. I am glad that you have come to your senses and stopped your dealings with his daughter. He would have you beaten if he’d known.”

Scott sighed. “She’s getting married to the Duke of Davison‘s son. Dropped me like a sack of potatoes. I can’t help it. I’m the third son, I don’t get any inheritance.”

“Learning a trade isn’t bad either,” Master Patch said. Seeing his apprentice’s shoulders slumped in frustration, the blacksmith handed a sword to the young man. “Here, have a whack with this in the back. Practice those strokes and get that girl off your mind.”

Scott took the sword. “I haven’t fixed the scabbard yet—”

“Don’t worry about it.” Master Patch raised a hand. “Come back half an hour.”

True, it’s not bad learning a trade, Scott thought, as he rounded the corner of the smithy. Especially when your master was Patch. The man was a former guard of the Duke before he switched to blacksmithing, a skill he learned from his own father. He treated Scott fairly, and also taught him sword fighting. Scott counted himself lucky when Master Patch was willing to accept him as an apprentice.  
Scott had nearly reached the shed at the back where a mannequin of a steel knight waited to battle with him when he heard shouts in the woods. Wasn’t that the sound of clanging steel against steel? He heard a woman scream, and hurriedly ran towards the source, his sword at the ready.

Around him, among the trees, he saw a young man, dressed with a crest of the royal guard, battling with three men dressed in black. Mercenaries, he could tell by their looks. Nearby, a woman shouted spells as she threw grape-like fruits while another group of three men approached her. One became bound by vines, as the other two evaded the fruits and inched closer to her. 

He took the scene in—the young soldier badly hurt as he moved to protect the young woman, and the young woman, dressed in the cloak of the Sisterhood trying to protect herself. They were badly outnumbered, and whatever the reason the mercenaries were there, it was for a bad reason. 

So naturally Scott joined in the fray.

He headed to the woman and cut down the two men behind their backs at once. They collapsed, and he directly went to the soldier now desperately fighting for his own life. The man bled profusely from his side but still fought on, getting weaker with each slash. The mercenaries were surprised to see Scott attack from the side, and one of them crumpled to the ground, impaled by the guard.

Scott jabbed and attacked. He was not a stranger to fights--so many guards, men-for-hire and soldiers came to the smithy to have their weapons repaired and have combat bouts with him and Master Patch. A lot of these men were friendly, mentoring the young man in battle skills and tactics. He knew the mercenaries would not hesitate to use underhanded methods to fight, and he must be able to do the same. He cut them through their legs, thrust through their lunges. Together, he and the guard fought back until one by one their opponents fell dead.

The young guard collapsed against the tree, panting. Hurrying to his side, the Sister tore open his bloodied uniform, and took out a small bottle from her pouch.

“Hold his clothes open, please,” she said to him, as she uncorked the bottle. Pungent yellow powder spilled forth, only to be washed away by the blood from the gashing wound.

“The wound is much deeper. I…” The Sister paled, seemingly at a loss on what to do. 

“No more, Tessa,” the guard said, clutching her hand. “Take the flower and go.” The dying man looked at Scott. “Please take her…”

The man did not finish. His eyes closed and his hand dropped to his side.

“Denis!” The Sister cried.

Scott looked around. Seven men dead, blood everywhere, only Scott and the woman alive. It was not a good scene to explain to anyone, especially to the Duke’s guards, if they should be discovered.

“We should leave, Sister. It’s not safe here.” He pulled on the Sister’s sleeve.

“But we should not leave him like this.” The woman looked around, realizing the danger.

Scott looked at the dead guard, and quickly removed the uniform, the hat and the crest pin he found near the collar. “Get your things. We have to go.’

The woman nodded. She had bejeweled green eyes, and he felt he knew her somewhere before. He stared harder, but the woman had turned to gather her things--one bundled red cloth, and another large bag. 

“You have horses, Sister?”

“They ran off. We were ambushed.”

Scott nodded. “Come with me,” he said, as he racked his head on where he can hide her for the meantime. He saw how she heaved both of her things and reached out a hand to help her.

“Take this instead,” she said, handing him the bag. “Thank you.”

The only place that was near was Master Patch’s house. He would have to tell the blacksmith first. “Hide here first, Sister,” Scott said, opening the door of the back shed. Seeing that she jumped from the sight of the helmeted knight, he assured her: “That’s just a statue. I’ll be back at once.’

The frown on Master Patch’s face was proof that he had been waiting for Scott. The frown grew deeper as he took in his apprentice’s battle-scarred appearance. Scott went directly to the point.

“Master Patch, someone needs our help.”

====  
He was right in deciding to let the Sister stay in Master Patch’s house, Scott thought, as he watched the woman being fussed over by the blacksmith’s wife. Marie-France was gentle and treated Scott well, but she can also be firm as needed. 

The Sister had removed her cloak and laid it on a chair, its distinct blue color darkening as the night fell inside the house. She only had minor bruises, and Marie-France was fascinated by the different medicines the sister used to treat herself.

“Scott, come here,” Marie-France ordered. “We should have you checked for injuries too.”

Scott obediently came over, and the two women surveyed him. The sister took out a small tub of white ointment and rubbed it on his cuts.

“That stings!” Scott exclaimed. “You know, you look familiar. Your eyes remind me of someone I knew back home.” His eyes misted a bit. “I wonder where she is now.”

“Thank you for saving my life, Scott.” The sister said softly.

“You know me?” Scott said, bewildered. Her green eyes sparkled, while his eyes grew wide. “Tessa?”

Master Patch has brought a lamp on the table. Now he and his wife looked at both of them, their eyes darting from Scott to Tessa.

“I’ve never forgotten you. When they forced me to go into the Sisterhood, I couldn’t even say goodbye. I’m sorry, Scott.” Tessa smiled sadly.

“I knew you left afterwards.” Scott took one of Tessa’s hands. “News was that your parents had given you to the Sisterhood in exchange for a better fate for your elder sister. She married a Lord.”

“No, the Sisterhood is not mystical or magical like that.” Tessa gave a small laugh. “My parents saved enough dowry for my sister’s marriage, but could not save enough for me. “Our crops were failing; the land was bad. So they had to give me up to the Sisterhood.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t have enough to marry you. I was just starting…” Scott gripped Tessa’s hand tighter.

“I know. I was young, and my parents didn’t approve of you, so it was hard.”

“Ahem!” Master Patch butted in. “How did you two know each other?”

Scott and Tessa looked at the blacksmith, their hands breaking apart. “We lived in the same village when we were kids,” Scott said. His ears were red.

“I left for the Sisterhood when I was 14. Scott was 16.” Tessa replied. Her cheeks were pink.

“I left a year afterward for apprenticeship. With you.” Scott pointed.

“Yes, you brought glowing recommendations from a blacksmith in Ilderton who couldn’t take more apprentices, yet you didn’t tell me you left a childhood sweetheart. Interesting.” 

Their faces grew red, and the blacksmith and his wife laughed.

“So what brings you to our little village of London, Sister?” Master Patch asked.

“A mission.” Tessa’s face grew serious, weighing if she should trust them. “I’m to bring a…a flower to the palace.”

Scott’s eyes immediately drifted to the red bundle on the ground. Something in it had been calling him since he saved Tessa, waking him to his heart’s desire to be a soldier.

“I want a child,” Marie-France called out softly.

All of them had heard their heart’s wishes amplified. It was Master Patch who finally spoke: “It is the heartgazer, is it not?”

“Yes,” Tessa looked at them, fearful. The flower was like a siren, its call potent. It was up to people to control their emotions when they heard the flower, and all Tessa could do was murmur a small chant to keep herself calm. 

“That is worth a lot, Sister. No wonder you are getting into a lot of trouble.” Master Patch shook his head. “You should dampen it. Or else you will not even get to the Palace.” 

“That’s the nature of the flower. The most we can put on are charms to protect it,” Tessa replied. 

Master Patch scrutinized her attire, taking in her brown smock, and then looking at her cloak. “Did you dress like that during the journey? How many guards did you have?”

“Yes, I did. And I only had one companion. He was a Royal Guard.”

“Only one guard? And both of you were obviously carrying something precious.” Master Patch sighed. “I once worked in the Duke of Davison’s guards. We delivered one such flower as well. We were three men, dressed in armor, yet when the mercenaries attacked we were almost killed. They had a dark magician with them; paralyzed us that we couldn’t move and took the flower with them. The Sister who was with us was killed.”

And that was why he became a blacksmith, Scott realized. There was no forgiveness from the Duke, yet a dishonorable discharge was better than being killed. Then there was the injury—on days when Master Patch spent too long on the furnace his left leg would ache that he could hardly stand. 

“I’ll go with you, Tessa,” Scott said, and turned to his master. “With your permission, Master Patch.”

“Take some weapons with you,” the older man said. He looked tired. “And you need a disguise.”

“You can be husband and wife,” Marie-France spoke up. “We can lend you some clothes.”

“Take some rest tonight, Sister. You will have to leave by dawn tomorrow.” Master Patch said. To Scott, he said, “We have lots to do tonight.”


	3. Journey to town

Early dawn, they were able to hitch a cart ride with Farmer Browning, who was bringing his goods to the town of Kitchener. 

“I’m sorry both of you have to sit in the cart with all the vegetables and hay. But both of you can still talk to me even if I’m in front.”

“Thanks for taking us on this trip,” Scott said, while his eyes fixed on Tessa feeding the horse something small and orange. 

“It’s a long trip though. The earliest time we will get to town will be early evening, with a pit-stop or two. Hoofie’s on top condition,” Farmer Browning patted the horse. “Right Hoofie?’

For the duration of the trip, Farmer Browning continually sang strange lyrics, like ‘singing in the rain’ even when the day was sunny and bright. Tessa pegged him to be a happy man, and that was good, because the heartgazer was calling again. His happiness seemed to dampen the heartgazer’s beguiling siren, and she was able to relax and sleep a bit.

When she awoke, Scott was beside her, silent. Their eyes met, and he smiled a little.

“Thank you for giving Master Patch and Marie medicines. I do hope they have a child soon.”

“They will. Marie-France is just overworked, so those medicines I gave her are to make her healthier.”

“And Master Patch’s injury?”

Tessa’s eyes clouded a little. “It will always be there. The medicine I gave will help the leg gain a bit more strength. That is all I can do, I’m afraid.”

“It’s already a lot.” Scott’s eyes wandered to the heartgazer, now bundled in an old gray blanket. “I wonder how it looks like. I’ve never seen one.”

“You know the stargazer lily? Similar to that, but the color is translucent.”

Scott tried to imagine it—the large curled petals, the thick pistil in the middle—and saw in his mind that it was colored pink . He blinked his eyes, and the flower turned yellow. He rubbed his nose and gave up.

“What do you usually do in the…” He was about to say ‘sisterhood’, as he glanced at Famer Browing’s back. Tessa, her mind sharp, knew what he meant.

“We plant all the time. Learn about plants. Chant and sing about plants. Dance around plants…”

Scott suddenly had an image of a young Tessa in braids dancing around the meadows when they were kids. “You always loved to dance.”

Tessa smiled, caught up in the same memory. “And you always liked to pull my braids when I dance.”

“No braids to pull now,” Scott said, reaching out to touch the ends of her hair. Her hair was soft and velvety, and he wondered if it smelled like strawberries.

Tessa gently pulled her hair back, and Scott cleared his throat. His face turned serious as he remembered something.

“Master Patch was wondering last night. Why did you only have one guard as your companion?” 

Tessa shrugged. “Only one guard is allowed to fetch me from the Sisterhood. We were supposed to meet with four more guards in the nearest village, but they never showed up. So we went on with the trip.”

“How are you newlyweds doing back there?” Farmer Browning asked. “Scott, how did you meet this beautiful wife of yours? All of us in the village never knew about her.”

Tessa stifled a laugh as Scott grew red. “Uh, yeah, uh…she’s from my village. We knew each other since 7 and 9.”

And she did look like a simple villager, with her dark brown hair under a bonnet and wearing a plain brown dress and a worn gray cloak . The thought of her being his wife tickled him inside. 

“Ah, young love.” Farmer Browning sighed. “Makes me remember the day I met my own Sonia. Never regretted it to this day.”  
“You seem to be a happy man, sir,” Tessa said.

“And I am! I have a wonderful wife, two beautiful sons. The sun shines to make the farm grow; the rain comes to make the land drink. I thank heavens and the gods for blessing my life.”

Tessa could feel the flower quiver inside the box, its echoing subdued. The man’s happiness quieted the heartgazer’s beacon to a faint pulse, Tessa realized with a shock. Why did none of the sisters knew this, even Mistress Marina—that a person’s emotional feelings could dampen the flower’s call? It would have saved a lot of lives—guards and fellow sisters who risked their lives bringing the flower to those who could pay for it? Master Patch had given her the name of the Sister who had accompanied him on his fateful delivery, and she struggled to remember it.

Scott was staring at her with his warm hazel eyes, and the Sister’s name dropped out of her mind. Tessa suddenly felt warm, and her heart fluttered. The bright blue sky and the cool wind seemed to conspire against her to confession.

“I missed you Scott. I’ve often thought of you when I was…” Tessa stopped.

“Ooh!" Farmer Browning swooned as Tessa realized what she had admitted. “I love a good love declaration.”

“That’s why she had come to me,” Scott said easily. They had practiced their cover story with Master Patch last night. Tessa’s eyes and faint blush were making him gooey inside.

“And why are you both going to Kitchener? I hope you don’t mind my asking?”

To find a man who could help us get to the king’s palace, Scott thought. Aloud he said, “We’re visiting Tessa’s uncle.”

“You’re in luck. We might get there a couple of hours early,” Farmer Browning said, as he looked up the sky and the surroundings. “Hoofie’s mighty fast today. Must be those big oats he had for breakfast. 

Scott flashed a curious look at Tessa, and she winked back. 

“By the way, if you lovebirds get hungry, there’s bread and fruits in that brown basket at the back.”

They found the basket and handed an apple to the farmer. In the distance, Scott could make out a shadow. It was a man on horseback, and he galloped by, seemingly oblivious to them. Scott saw the flash of an emblem in his sash, and pretended he did not see it. 

A mercenary of the expensive kind. He didn’t know the name of the order, but he tensed up just the same.

“We’d have to make a pit stop soon for Hoofie and for us.”

A cart passed them as they rested on the side of the road, under a big tree. Scott grew uneasy as the occupants looked back at him. But the other cart continued its way, and Scott breathed in relief.

Tessa whispered in his ear. “We’re being watched. We need to go.”

Farmer Browning was happy to oblige with the shorter rest as his horse seemed fit to go. As they traveled on, Tessa could feel a presence. She could feel it looking at them from the trees. 

Few miles down, there were five men standing in the middle of the road. 

“Oh shoot, bandits. There are some who wouldn’t care robbing a farmer’s goods. Stay calm kids.” Farmer Browning said.

Should they bluff or should they fight their way in, Scott wondered. Farmer Browning might become a casualty, and he didn’t like that. Just in case, he inched a sword closer to his reach, though removing the cloth that covered it might take some time.

“What do you have, Farmer?” One of the men asked.

“Vegetables to sell in the town.”

“And your companions?”

“My neighbor and his wife. They’re visiting a relative.”

They held each other’s hands—hers cold, his sweaty—and tried to smile as Farmer Browning offered the bandits some vegetables. Three men circled the cart, looking at the produce and then at their faces. 

“What have you got there?” One of the men pointed at the long wrapped bundle at Scott's foot. 

“It's a rake that needs repair,” Scott said with a steady voice. “Do you want to take a look?”

The man hesitated, then backed off.

“Alright farmer, you can go. Thanks for the cabbages.” The leader of the group motioned them to move.

“That was fast.” Scott whispered to Tessa as the bandits disappeared from view.

Tessa shook her head. “No, it’s like they’re not sure about us. I can still feel the presence. It’s dark magic. Farmer Browning is just covering for us now.”

“How?”

“I’ll explain later. Just think happy thoughts.” 

He would like to think more than happy thoughts, Scott admitted to himself. Having Tessa beside him was making him think about kissing her, or enveloping her in a hug. He wished they could just talk longer and reminisce about the times when they were younger. Instead he was tense, constantly on guard on who will come out and attack them.

Miraculously, they reached the town safe and early, and Farmer Browning was delighted. “Just mid-afternoon, wonderful! So happy to have both of you for company.”

Scott and Tessa said their thanks, and after he left, Tessa said, “We’re lucky because of him.”

Scott said, “Let’s see how far our luck goes. Master Patch said the inn we need to go should be near the square.” 

The signboard read ‘The Glacier Inn’, with a crude drawing of a glacier that looked like a mountain. There were no guests that afternoon, only a man supervising some cleaners to wipe the hall and fix the rooms.

“Good afternoon. We are looking for Sir Elvis,” Scott said politely.

The man looked at them from top to bottom. His eyes drifted to the gray bundle she was holding. “I believe there is an alehouse few blocks down that can accommodate your needs.”

“That may be so, but we still need to see Sir Elvis.”

“And what would the reason be? If you’re booking a room you should pay upfront.” His lip curled, while his eyes were still fixed on Tessa’s bundle.

‘What is the trouble?” An older man came out from the back, dressed in good linen, looking like the owner of the place. Scott estimated the man was near Master Patch in age.

“We’re looking for Sir Elvis,” Scott repeated, looking carefully at the second man. “Master Patch sends greetings.”

The second man’s eyebrows shot up, and he motioned the first man to leave them. “I’ll take it from here, Buttle.” 

“But Sir Elvis…” Buttle protested.

Sir Elvis simply ignored the man, and motioned Scott and Tessa to go into his office at the back.

“What greetings did he send?” Sir Elvis said, looking suspicious. When Scott handed him a small package wrapped in a handkerchief, he eagerly opened it. Scott couldn’t see it clearly, but it looked like a brooch or a pin. 

Sir Elvis suddenly looked tired. “What are you bringing and why do you need safe passage?”

Tessa spoke up. “We’re bringing a flower to the palace.”

“Not again,” Sir Elvis murmured. Aloud he said, “I can’t guarantee you safe passage, Sister. Not even a hundred soldiers can protect you. The most I can give you are two horses, and mind you, horses are expensive.” He scrutinized Tessa. “Just the two of you?’

“The guard who was escorting me died.” Tess pointed to Scott. “Scott is a good friend who has volunteered to accompany me.”

“And you managed to reach here?” Sir Elvis looked impressed. He looked at the couple, and took in their appearance. “Smart. Keep that up when you leave tomorrow morning. That may be your best protection.” The older man stood up and looked at their bags. “Which one has the flower?”

Scott’s and Tessa’s eyes drifted to the gray bundle she was holding.

“And that is a sword, I bet,” Sir Elvis pointed to the long, irregular-shaped bundle in Scott's hand. “I’ll assign you a room, a bit far off from the other guests. Don’t go out unless you are leaving the inn. Your meals will be served to you by a servant who knows how to keep his mouth shut. You will only open your door to him and to me when we knock. Understood?”

Scott and Tessa nodded.

“Not even Buttle. He may be the head of staff but he’s a pain in the neck sometimes.” Sir Elvis headed to the door. “Now please follow me as I look for Patrick.”


	4. The Flower Wakes

Patrick the servant, didn’t talk much, didn’t even look at them as he led them to their room at the far end of the inn. As they reached the room, Patrick pointed. “There is a small alcove at that side where you can have your bath. I’ll bring in a pail of water later,“ he said and left.

The room was clean enough. Two separate beds, a lighted lamp on the wall, and the enticing round bathtub. Scott imagined him and Tessa naked in it, splashing water at each other and laughing. Then he’d reach over to her, trace her jaw to her breasts with his fingers. He’d nibble her ear, her neck and mouth as she’d moan and…

Scott looked at Tessa guiltily. It’s not the right way to look at her, he berated himself. She was his long-lost best friend, a girl he danced with in the village fair. 

Tessa smiled at him, her eyes mischievous. “You’re thinking naughty thoughts, Scotty.” Her smile turned to a frown, as she felt the flower awaken. 

“Think pure thoughts throughout the journey so the flower stays translucent. And remember, your force is now tied to that flower as its guardian. The heartgazer feeds on desire, good and bad. And nothing awakens it more than lust.”

Yes, Mistress Marina warnings must be true, she surmised. She could feel the heat of physical desire run through her body, and it was achingly wonderful. So that’s how it feels, she thought, and tried to stamp it down. Not now, as she felt the flower’s strong siren, her desire turning to panic. It seemed like the heartgazer had become a large beacon announcing its presence for miles around.

“Tessa, you alright? You look pale.” Scott felt a twinge of guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“I could hear them,” she gasped, sinking to the floor. The hearts of people in the inn were voicing their hopes and wishes in her mind: sex, wealth, happiness, power. A tiny voice wished freedom. There were too many clamoring their own desires that her head hurt. Worse, in the midst of all the voices there was one evil presence, staking her, staking the flower for its own.

There was an insistent knocking on the door. “Is there anything you need?” The high-pitched, whiny voice was definitely Buttle’s.

“We’re fine!” Scott shouted, remembering Sir Elvis’ advice. He heard the man’s footsteps move away.

“Scott,” Tessa said slowly, as he knelt by her side. “Prepare your sword.”

The walls in the room darkened as Scott hurriedly tore away the wrappings of his sword. Beside him Tessa put the gray bundle against the wall and sat down in front of it.

Three men burst through the walls, wielding six-inch knives. How, Scott asked, when the walls in the room weren’t even broken. But he didn’t have time to think as he drew his own sword and fought. He saw Tessa chanting, the three men slowing down, and he got in a few strikes before time sped up again. Tessa couldn’t sustain the spell.

Behind him, he could hear a frantic knocking at the door. Patrick barged in, wielding a butcher knife. Not exactly a fighting weapon, but the servant handled it expertly, slicing through open spots as their attackers came at them.

Three more men came through the wall, their black sashes indicating their men-for-hire status. Six against three; the odds not in their favor. Make it four, Scott amended, as Sir Elvis, dripping wet, came slashing into the room with a sword.

“Patrick, did you leave a pail of water outside?” The innkeeper asked, while fighting with a couple of men.

“Sorry Sir,” Patrick replied, while dodging a stab from his opponent. 

Tessa soon disabled one man by throwing a pungent yellow powder on him. Still the assailants kept coming at her, trying to kill her and grab the precious bundle. Sir Elvis had managed to fell two, and was now panting heavily. Patrick, hobbled by a stab at his stomach, had fallen at the side. Scott himself had cut one down, but his hands and legs were weakening. With two more killers in front of them, he hoped they can end this battle soon.

The walls shimmered, and a black hooded figure came through like a ghost. Scott screamed as he slashed at the last two men, who sidestepped his attacks.

The dark figure began to laugh. Tessa began to cover her ears and writhe on the floor.

“Girl, your energy taints the flower. Remove yourself and give it to me, or you will suffer.” The voice was high-pitched and malevolent.  


Scott and Sir Elvis instinctively blocked Tessa, but the wizard, with a flick of his hand, threw both men to the opposite ends of the room. Then he created a small energy of fire in his palm, and threw it at Tessa.

“No!” Scott leapt, blocking the fiery ball. It hit him squarely in the chest and exploded. Pain crackled through him from the middle to his limbs and he fell to the floor.

“Get the flower,” The wizard ordered his hirelings. 

Tessa felt weak; her head pounded with pain. In her dim vision she could feel her flower taken away, then see a blurry man raise his knife to kill her. She waited for the blow; she had failed this mission. Her name would be another number of sisters who did not make it home.

But just like a snap, her head cleared. Surprised at her sudden recovery, she sat up, and saw purple bands of magic holding down the bundle and the wizard. The two mercenaries lay on the ground. And the man battling the wizard was dressed simply in a gray tunic, with a feather duster stuck in his sash.

“Guilder! Do you want the flower yourself?” The magician spat out, hurling his own magic towards the man. The cloths binding the flower were slowly shredding as each magician pulled on the bundle in a tug-of-war.

It was Buttle--his blonde hair tousled, his eyes fixed with determination. Beads of sweat dripped from his face as he tried to hold against the dark wizard’s power. Tessa knew instinctively that he could not sustain the battle, and started chanting a spell to confuse the wizard. 

“Fool, girl! Do you think your magic can work on me?” The wizard snarled.

Tessa knew her magic was weak, but it was enough to provide distraction. The dark figure wavered; his magic broke. In one sweeping move Buttle pushed the wizard past through the wall until he disappeared.

The room brightened, the lamp coming back to light, the walls straightening. Tessa regained her senses and moved to Scott. His eyes were closed in peaceful repose, and his chest bore a large burn mark.

“Scott,” Tessa sobbed. “I’m sorry.” She touched Scott’s neck and was surprised to find a faint pulse.

“His heart’s beating,” she said to a skeptical Buttle. Hands shaking, she searched for vials and pills in her pouch bag. Bottles and tubs spilled out, but in her panic she didn’t know which one to choose.

“Sister,” Buttle’s voice quavered. “Your flower is glowing.”

She looked at the flower. Torn out of its covering, the glass case had toppled over its side. Within it, the soil has scattered, and the flower glowed pink like a large eye, glaring at her. Emotions flooded within her, emotions that were flowing from Scott.  


Did he prove himself? Yes, definitely. He had told her that he had also enlisted with the Duke of Ilderton as a guard like his second brother, Danny. But unlike his brother, he was not accepted. But today he had proven himself well.

More emotions flooded in her. He loved her? The knowledge warmed her. No fool would volunteer as her guard unless he had something to prove. Scott did, not just because he wanted to affirm his valor, but also because of Tessa. And that was why he did not hesistate to risk his life to protect her, even to give up his life for her.

The flower continued to shine as she wept. Scott coughed. 

She put her hand on Scott’s chest, feeling the heat pool in there. Scott seemed to want to get up, so she helped him sit up. He struggled, wracked with hacking coughs, then vomited thick, black ooze. It was a lot, and so gross that even she had to look away.

“Ugh.” She heard a voice shudder. It was Sir Elvis, who had awakened after his unexpected meeting with a wall. “That’s going to take a lot to clean up.” 

“I’m sorry for the mess,” Scott said weakly. Even he seemed grossed out by what he had produced. His eyes closed, and he laid back to the ground. The snoring that came after was loud and immediate.

Tessa stood up, not knowing want to say. The flower was slowly fading from its pink light. Sir Elvis was still panting, and –

“Where’s Buttle?” she asked, only to get a mystified look from the innkeeper.

“Was he here?” Sir Elvis mused, a frown on his face. His look changed to concern as he looked at the servant on the floor. “Please check on Patrick, Sister. He’s still unconscious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for loss of italicized portions in text. Mistress Marina's warnings were italicized. The format got lost during pasting.


	5. A Guilder Makes Himself Known

It took Tessa long in the night to fix Patrick until he was stable and peacefully sleeping. Buttle had come to assist, as per Tessa’s request and Sir Elvis’ puzzlement.

“He saved me,” Tessa had said by explanation, to the inn owner’s disbelief. She then prescribed some cream-colored pellets for his lungs.

“These are made from almonds,” she explained. “Don’t confuse yours with Patrick’s because his pack of medicine has something that looks like this too, to stop his internal bleeding. Tessa then proceeded to teach Sir Elvis how to cook Patrick’s pack of medicines until the man gave up, and had Buttle come over. 

“I don’t know any healing,” he hissed at her, but he still followed her instructions when she asked his help. Occasionally both of them will check on Scott, who continued to sleep noisily. 

The flower had maintained its pinkish-red color after its glowing had faded. It was also quiet, and Tessa worried about it secretly. Pink was not the right color, and it was weak, its pulse slow and staggered. Still, it was just as well; she could not afford the flower to be signaling itself like a lighthouse when she had people to treat. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Tessa said. 

Buttle grunted. “I was debating whether I should step in or not.” Resentment festered in him and pointed to her, and she guessed at the reason.

“I’m sorry we blew your cover.” 

“You’re not sorry,” Buttle snapped. “I did tell you to go somewhere. That flower is trouble.”

“Then why did you save us?”

“Because it’s not my practice to let people die from dark magic,” Buttle huffed. He seemed to have a hard time admitting what he was.

“So you are a Guilder,” Tessa pressed. “Why are you here?”

Buttle’s jaw clenched. “Why are you being nosy?”

Tessa paused. The man was hiding here for some reason, but it certainly was not her business to know. Instead, she stood up, and took a blanket to wrap the flower. She had put the heartgazer beside Scott to speed up his recovery.

“I thought it’s supposed to be clear in color.” Buttle asked.

Tessa froze. So he had seen one. 

At Tessa’s questioning look, Buttle replied. “The flower I saw in Lady Torvill’s court was already orange. The Sister who explained it to me was her Head of Healers.’ 

“She didn’t go back? What is her name?” Tessa gasped.

Buttle looked surprised. “What has your mistress been saying to you, Sister? That none has survived and that is why they had not come back? Yet she continues to send you out. I doubt that you mistress does not know of your fellow’s sister service in court, or that other sister serving in the temple of Cassandra.”

Tessa grew silent, her mind running. Buttle continued.

“And if you succeed in this mission, and the king finds favor in you, you may not go back to the sisterhood as well.”

<

The implications sunk in. Of course Mistress Marina would have known. And she would have approved the positions her students have attained. It would provide her a rich and powerful network to the nobles. 

“Another choice, of course, is to just take this flower for your own. It should be nice to know everybody’s desire, don’t you?” Buttle drawled.

Tessa shook her head. “I’m no dark magician. I have no need to use a person’s desire against him.”

“Yet you Sisters sell this flower to those who want to use its power and magic."

“It’s a flower to bless a marriage and bound the couple. That is its purpose—"

“That only the rich and powerful can afford. Ordinary citizens can’t afford that flower. It’s more to secure the alliances through marriage.”

Tessa thought of Farmer Browning, and conceded that Buttle had a point. “Which is still good, than having wars between two kingdoms.”

“Yet you know, Sister, that the flower is used for more than that.” 

“Of course. Anything can be used for good or bad, especially a magical flower like the heartgazer. Used for good, it brings harmony. Used for bad…” Tessa creased her brow. “We had a black flower that was returned to us for rescue. It was so corrupted that we had to burn it instead. 

Buttle was curious. “How---?” 

“It whispered nasty things. Gets into your head, makes you want to do bad deeds.” She leveled her eyes at the magician. “Perhaps you want the flower?” Seeing the look in his eyes, she smiled. “I didn’t think so. You want something else. Freedom. To love?”

She cocked her head at this last information as Buttle turned away. The magician’s feelings were in a jumble, and the flower was currently weak to decipher it. But there was one thing she was sure.

“You plan to leave this place. Forgive me for being so bold, but I’d like to ask you to accompany us in our journey to the palace. I need protection from the dark magician.”

“No.” Buttle’s voice was clipped.

“Please,” she begged. “it’s hard to beat dark magic, and so rare to find a Guilder these days.”

‘You have the gift to beat a dark magician.” 

“Unfortunately I don’t have the knowledge on how to do it, and the Guild does not accept women.”

“They don’t accept kinds of people. Not my problem.” Buttle shrugged. 

“Then what’s the use of the Magicians’ Guild?”

“The Guild serves no purpose now. Forget it.” 

“And what of your own purpose then?”

Her questions stopped Buttle. “Fine, I’ll think about it. Go to sleep, Sister,” he said harshly, then pointed to a bed pallet laid on the floor for her use. “Remember, you still leave tomorrow.”

======

The sun was already slanted in the sky when they started for their trip. Scott worried inwardly, because it would take them about ten hours to reach the Palace. The gates of the city might close if they do not get there by seven in the evening.

“Thank you so much, Sir Elvis,” Scott said. “We could not have survived without your help.”

“Are you certain you are well enough to take this trip?” asked Sir Elvis.

“We’re already delayed by two days, and we have no way to inform the palace. And yes, I’ve never slept better. I feel quite strong.”  
“I can imagine,” Sir Elvis rolled his eyes. “You snored all night; we could all hear it.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t much help.” Scott looked down at his shoes.

“Oh no, you saved the Sister. Admirable really, giving your life like that. We all thought you were dead. It’s a good thing you came alive while those thugs stayed dead. I was left with a headache disposing the bodies.”

“Did the guards believe your story?” Scott asked. The innkeeper’s story sounded believable to him anyhow---a bunch of thieves sneaking into the inn to steal some noble’s stuff, but went into two soldiers’ room instead.

“I suppose they did. Listen,” Sir Elvis shook Scott’s hand, “If you should ever have the chance, after your uh…mission, please pass by here. I’d be happy to have you again.”

“Yes I will. Thank you sir.’

“And give my regards to Patch.” Sir Elvis’ eyes clouded as he remembered. “He was one of the best men in the company.”

“He served with you?” Scott asked, curious.

“I was the captain.” At Scott’s surprised look, he continued. “I am a far relative of the Duke. I was the one who assigned Patch and two others to the mission that failed terribly, and not because they were at fault.”

Scott didn’t know what to say at that. He could feel the older man’s frustration.

“Anyway, it’s good they all survived. You take care, Scott. Few men would accept what you have volunteered.” Sir Elvis’ eyes shifted to his head of staff who was standing across them. “I didn’t expect him to leave,” he said, frowning. 

Scott’s eyes followed Sir Elvis’ eyes to Buttle, who was talking with Tessa. The man looked simple enough in his gray tunic and brown trousers, but there was a unidentifiable hardness in him. He and Tessa were having a stand-off, their eyes piercingly hard as they conversed. 

“Tessa’s not like that.” Scott muttered. Something was off, but he couldn’t place it.

Together, he and Sir Elvis walked towards them. 

=====

“I saw you give the horse something. I want one for my horse too.”

There it was again, the high-pitched, condescending tone, the lip curl. Tessa pretended not to hear him.

“Sister, please.” His tone dropped a bit lower, but still antagonizing. 

At a better time she knew Buttle might be friendlier, his tone more modulated. But they were not friends. 

He did agree to accompany them, Tessa relented. Grudgingly, she took out one orange colored flat tablet and handed them to Buttle. It wouldn’t do to have his horse lag behind them.

“Feed it to your horse.”

She nearly laughed at Buttle’s wide-eyed distaste on having the horse lick his hand as he fed it. The man then rubbed his wet hand on his trousers.

“Thank you for accompanying us on this trip.” Tessa said.

“Only to Milton, Sister. After that, you are on your own.”

“I hope we can meet another Guilder such as you.” Tessa said, fearful of the trip. 

“Don’t expect, Sister. The Guild is dying. And too few people have the gift nowadays.”

“What do you mean the Guild is dying? Are there a few of you left?”

“Yes, and we’re underappreciated.” Buttle hissed as he saw the innkeeper and Scott approach them. “Sir Elvis, you forgot to give me my wages.”

“Your horse serves as payment,” the innkeeper said curtly.

“I’ve saved your ass countless times, more than you’ll ever know,” Buttle mumbled.

“What did you say?” Sir Elvis demanded. They may not have heard Buttle’s words clearly, but Tessa understood what he meant. Indeed, with Buttle’s powers, there may have been occasions where he must have stepped in to avoid disasters, only to be mistaken as a meddlesome prick by the innkeeper. After all, Sir Elvis had called him a pain in the butt.

“Perhaps Sir Elvis, you can spare him extra money for the trip. I believe he has served you more than beyond what his duty calls.” Tessa smiled at the innkeeper faintly.

Sir Elvis flicked his eyes from the Sister’s bright expression to Buttle’s stoic one. The Sister knew something he didn’t, most likely drawing from the power of the flower. Also, Buttle had apologized for his sudden leaving, while giving warnings on a couple of guests Sir Elvis had to pay attention to. Without a word, he drew two gold coins from his drawstring purse and handed them to his former employee.

“Thank you, Sir Elvis. We best be going now.” Buttle said.

As they rode off, the Sister with Scott on one horse, and Buttle on another one, Sir Elvis wondered who Buttle really was.


End file.
